From Duty to Love I
by Moggie
Summary: [CJR][Backstory][Part I] He never expected to fall in love.
1. Part I: Chapter 1: Pierre's Prologue

**From Duty to Love**

**Author**: Moggie

**Rating**: Pg13 T / **Genre**: AU. Angst. Drama. Romance / **Disclaimer**: I do not own Princess Diaries 1 or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. **Notes**: This is my first PD fic. I'm using the surname Romero because I absolutely love it. So thank you to those authors who use it and that person who thought of it.

**Summary**: CJR. He never expected to fall in love.

**Characters**: King _Rupert_ & Queen _Clarisse_ Renaldi / _Joseph_ Romero / Prince _Pierre_ & Prince _Philippe_ Renaldi / Princess _Mia_ Thermopolis Renaldi / _Charlotte_ / _Shades_

* * *

_Pierre's Prologue_

He stood against the wall and listened to the activity in the room opposite. The doors were wide open and the sun shone through the large windows with warmth and colours.

His mind was trained to block out emotions and distractions, but on this day, his heart was betraying him once more. He shifted his blank stare to the marble floor. Hearing the unflawed happiness caused an ache in his chest.

"Joseph, come in here a moment please." The King's voice broke the air.

He stepped forward until he was inside the doorway. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He kept his whole focus on the King. Lately he had been concerned, for himself more so than the Royal Family. His heart had started an uncontrollable beat when he was near his Queen. Being the Head of Security, he was in constant close quarters, insuring her safety at all times, which was slowly allowing them an easy friendship.

"I need you to stand beside me in a little, _debate_ I am having with my wife." King Rupert turned to give a smile to the Queen. "Wednesday's Pear Ball, you see, Clarisse seems to believe that her _cream_ gown is to be worn. What do you think?" Rupert chuckled at the confused look that settled onto the mans face. "I say the _peach_."

"Oh Rupert, for heavens sake, I haven't worn that dress in _years_." Queen Clarisse laughed, teasing her husband. "I very much doubt I would even fit into it nowadays."

"Nonsense." Rupert scoffed. "Your figure-" He came to a halt at Joseph's light cough.

"If I may, Your Majesty," Joseph kept his eyes squarely on the wall above his King's shoulder. "The cream."

Rupert narrowed his eyes momentarily. "You're just saying that so you don't receive an ear bashing the next time you leave the grounds with the Queen, Joseph." He grinned and shook his head. "Fine, fine, the cream it is." He sat down beside his wife and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her skin. "You look absolutely beautiful in anything, my dear."

"Oh shush, you're embarrassing Joseph." Her eyes twinkled at her Head of Security.

"I'm sure I'm doing no such thing. Besides, I will reward Joseph for his help." Rupert twisted around on the couch and nodded to the man standing in full black. "One dance with the Queen."

"Rupert!" She scolded. "I am not a _toy_ to be past amongst the children. I will decide who I dance with."

Rupert laughed and apologised. "I'm sorry, Clarisse. I merely wished to show the man he was indeed right to agree with his Queen."

She sighed and looked up. "I apologise Joseph, my husband has been drinking and requires sleep." She smiled when Rupert chuckled and stood.

"If that will be all, ma'am?" He bowed his head, still not moving his eyes from the glowing wall.

"Yes." She nodded. "Oh," She waited until he turned back to her. "Thank you."

"Your Majesty." He turned on his heel and returned to his post at the wall.

"Rupert you really should be careful with that, it was my grandmothers." Clarisse warned. "It is almost three, dear. Why don't you have your afternoon sleep while I see where the boys are?"

"A sleep will do me a world of good." He replaced the jewellery box made of silver, before bending to press a kiss to her cheek. "Tell Pierre I will expect him in the garden at six."

She stood. "More shooting?"

He shook his head. "Not this time, my dear. A talk. Man to man. I would like to quiz him on his female interests of late."

She smiled. "Very well, but don't tease him. He is still young in that respects, Rupert."

"I was married at his age, Clarisse." He reminded her with a knowing tilt of his head.

"Yes dear." She humoured him, giving him a hug before leaving the room.

Joseph waited a few beats, then stepped away from the wall and proceeded to follow his Queen.

_

* * *

Palace Grounds. _

Prince's Pierre and Philippe mounted their mares and each adjusted themselves into a comfortable seating position.

"Pierre! Philippe!"

"Yes Mother?" Philippe turned his mare with a light pull on the reins.

"Don't ride for too long. I want to have dinner early this evening. Your Father will be leaving for the Spanish Consulate later."

Pierre looked down as his Mother descended the stone steps. They were currently at the rear of the Palace, readying to leave for a race across the grounds. His Mother had appeared from the main ballroom, obviously looking in on the decorations for the Wednesday Ball.

"Your Father wishes to speak with you before evening meal, Pierre." She patted his horse with a smile.

Pierre nodded. "Of course. Has Father laid down for his afternoon nap?"

"Yes, he has. So no loud noises on the _west_ side of the Palace." She spoke sternly, knowing how noisy her sons can get when competing.

"Yes Mother." They chorused.

She raised her eyebrows at them before turning her head slightly, "Joseph."

Standing a good few meters away to allow privacy, Joseph appeared from behind the privet bushes and stood at the top of the steps.

"Joe!" Philippe grinned. "Come for a ride with us. You will enjoy yourself."

Joseph smiled. "I'm afraid I'm on duty."

"You are always on _duty_!" Philippe laughed. "Come. For an hour at least."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Maybe tomorrow." He turned his head to the Queen, who continued to pat her son's mare with affection. "Your Majesty?"

She nodded to Pierre and watched them turn and walk their horses to the end of the garden before turning. "Walk with my, Joseph."

"Of course." He waited and clasped his hands behind his back. When she reached the path he stood on, they turned and proceeded towards the greenhouses.

"We haven't spoken lately, Joseph." Clarisse spoke softly, looking at him. "Is something bothering you?"

He glanced at her. "There are many things bothering me, Your Majesty."

She smiled as she looked out over the gardens. "You, sir, are avoiding my question."

Joseph nodded. "I merely do not know _how_ to answer."

"Oh, Joseph." She sighed, turning her face up against the last of the afternoon sunshine.

"Is something bothering yourself, Your Majesty?" He inquired. His heart was already doing that overactive beating and he was certain he knew what it meant, though he was trying hard to squash any such feelings that seemed to be growing inside him.

Clarisse folded her hands. "Indeed there is, Joseph. You see, I have a dilemma of sorts."

"Can I be of assistance?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think you can, though I doubt very much you will be comfortable with what I have to say."

He pulled open the door to the Rose Greenhouse, one of the Queen's favourite pastimes and one of her favourite flowers. "Then I will try my best not to be _uncomfortable_." He smiled, making himself stand by the wall and out of the way as he listened.

Moving to pick up a spray bottle, Clarisse spoke her concerns, her voice still soft, but serious. "I'm afraid I have reason to believe that there are _feelings_ being left unspoken between us, Joseph." She looked over her shoulder and saw the blank expression on his face. She turned back to spraying a yellow rose.

"I have reason to believe that your silence over the past few months, and this very moment, I might add, is almost certifiable proof of my accusation." She squirted more water over the small plants which were starting life in a seeding tray. "Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me, Joseph."

He cleared his throat almost silently. "I assure you-"

"It's quite alright to do so, Joseph." She turned to look at him.

He pulled his eyes from the back of the greenhouse and let them settle on her. "I assure you, Your Majesty, that I have tried my best to act accordingly, at all times."

"I know." She smiled, approaching him. She raised her left hand and cupped his cheek. "I know."

"I apologise-" He looked into her eyes. "I understand if you wish for me to leave your employment."

Clarisse shook her head slowly, gently caressing his face. "No, Joseph. I do not wish that. Nor do you need to apologise."

"I will try to be more _invisible_, Your Majesty." He vowed.

"Yes. I supposed that would work, but I was thinking more along the lines of _best friends_." She raised her eyebrows at him as she pulled her hand away. "We are _friends_, are we not, Joseph?"

"Most definitely, _Clarisse_." His lips pulled up at the edges.

"That's more like it." She turned to continue lavishing her flowers. "Though, I do think a dance would be nice, with my _best friend_, Joseph. Wouldn't you think so?"

"I will have to buy a new tux, Your Majesty." He commented grimly. "The current one _itches_."

She laughed.

_

* * *

Wednesday. _

The sounds of the Annual Pear Ball was underway. The King and Queen have yet to make their entrance, so have the Prince's. Guests from all over Genovia and the world, were milling around the ballroom and the outer large hallways. At this sort of gathering, where it entailed the Pear, which Genovia was famous for, the gardens were open to the guests.

At this moment, Joseph was making sure the double doors which would gain the entrance of the Royal Family, was clear of guests and that the various rooms designated open to guests, were properly guarded. Security guards stood in the shadows, against the walls and pillars, shielded by tuxedos and smart suits, to blend in with the crowd around them.

Waiting for his final update from the front entrance of the Palace, Joseph was nervous, though you would never know it. Doing his job was something he knew blindfolded, but the upcoming dance with the Queen was almost enough for him to make himself scarce on the falsehood of a security issue having come up.

Knowing he wouldn't get away with such a lie, he stood in front of the double doors, straight and alert, waiting for his earpiece to announce the Royals arrival.

"Joseph." A voice called from somewhere at his left shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, he answered. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Prince Philippe leant against the door as he pushed it slightly open. "Is it true?"

Looking ahead again, Joseph took in a breath. "Is what true, Your Highness?"

"That my Father is going to allow you to dance with Mother?" He asked.

His head turned slowly to see a grin on the prince's face. He could see Pierre standing behind his brother with a frown pulling at his lips. "Where did you here that?"

Philippe reached up to scratch his growing beard. "The maids know everything."

His eyebrows shot up. "I see. Yet, I do not understand why you are asking me _if_ you already know the answer."

"We were just curious. Mother and Father are coming." Philippe closed the door.

If he wasn't nervous before, he was becoming a wreck now. Gathering his composure, he nodded to the doorman and stepped aside to allow the doors to be opened.

"Their Royal Majesty's, Rupert and Clarisse Renaldi. King and Queen of Genovia. And their son's Pierre and Philippe. Prince's of Genovia." A loud man announced.

Standing in front of the first row of guests, who had made a large space from the door into the centre of the ballroom, Joseph did his job as the Royal Family entered the room.

Watching those around him and keeping one eye on the Royals, he couldn't help the strange feeling he felt in his chest at the sight of Clarisse on her husbands arm. Though this wasn't new, as many parties and other occasions were given in the Palace and elsewhere in the world, Joseph's heart was starting to become affected by such sights.

Bowing his head as they entered, he locked away all his feelings so he could do his job. He has had to do this on more than one occasion as these thoughts and emotions grew, and now the Queen knew of those feelings.

_Friends_. He could easily do as she wished, but he couldn't make his growing attraction go away.

First introductions, welcomes and thanks were given before the music started and the King and Queen took the first dance to begin the evening. The Prince's each found a dancing partner and joined their parents. Joseph watched from the ranks and locked away anything that didn't belong in this ballroom.

Just over an hour gone by, the music and guests took time to dance, eat and socialise. The King was dancing with his Queen once again while Philippe was talking to a young woman Joseph knew to be Lady Jessica, daughter of a guest from one of the European countries.

"_Still_ on duty, Joseph?" Pierre turned to stand beside him. "Do you move at all when you work, my friend?"

"Only when I see trouble, Your Highness." He scanned the room, keeping a close eye on Philippe, who seemed to be trying to coax the young lady he was speaking to, outside and into the garden. "Your brother seems quite happy. He has danced with a number of the young woman this evening."

Pierre nodded, sipping his champagne. "He has quite a following. I'm afraid he has been stealing away several daughters to the fountain."

Joseph stretched his fingers, which were folded behind his back. "Three, to be exact. Though none seem to mind him leaving them to search out someone _new_."

"Come now, Joseph, I can not believe you are still standing here and letting him get away with it. It is obvious you do not approve."

Sighing and leaning his head slightly towards the young man, he said in a neutral tone, "It is not my place to say anything on such matters, Your Highness."

Pierre raised an eyebrow in agreement as he watched his young brother return from the garden with Lady Jessica, who looked slightly pink around the cheeks. "We are friends, Joseph?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Joseph answered with a slight nod.

"And you have known me since your first day in the palace?"

He nodded again. "Two years and eighteen days, Your Highness."

"So exact." Pierre chuckled. "Then I believe, as friends, Joseph, I would be honoured in any opinion you might have on _any_ matter that I mention."

"Your Highness?" Joseph questioned, confused.

Pierre turned so his back was to his brother's next quest. "I am going to be speaking with Father this evening, on a matter that will most likely anger him greatly. I wish to ask your opinion."

Breathing deeply, Joseph looked around the room as he spoke. "My young prince, if you have something to tell your Father, it is unwise to tell me. Yet," He continued when he heard Pierre's crestfallen sigh. "I will listen."

_

* * *

3 Hours Later. _

Pulling back his crisp white cuff, he checked the time and consciously straightened his jacket before stepping around a small group of parliament members speaking with the King. He nodded his head when Rupert looked up and raised his champagne glass at him in silent approval.

Joseph approached the Spanish Ambassador and the Queen. He lightly touched the Ambassador's shoulder and cleared his throat. "May I cut in?"

"Of course." The Spanish Ambassador bowed as the Queen dipped her head formally.

Bowing to his Queen, Joseph stepped closer and gently took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. His hold was so light, he barely felt anything but the silky fabric of her dress.

"You need to hold me a little tighter, Joseph." Clarisse told him quietly and squeezed his hand.

A small smile twittered across his face. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I have never dance with such an audience before. Nor have I danced with a Queen."

Several minutes of dancing in silence and equally enjoying each others company, Clarisse smiled. "You are a divine dancer, Joseph." She then lightly laughed, her head dipping forward. "You haven't even stepped on a toe."

Turning them perfectly in time with the other dancing couples, he smiled. "The song has only just started, ma'am. Give me time, you might have a bruised toe or three to remember."

"Oh Joseph, you are quite funny."

Slowly moving his thumb over her waist, he chuckled.

Clarisse smiled. Finally able to catch his eyes with hers when he looked at her as he spoke. "Well," She sighed with a smile. "I am certainly glad you didn't hide all evening. I thought I might have to send Rupert to locate you."

He chuckled as he carefully adjusted his right hand on her waist. "I can not imagine that. A King sent by the Queen herself. Just to find me."

"Don't get used to thinking such things, sir." She raised an eyebrow in mock consternation.

"Never." He said in jest. "I would never dream of making my Queen wait. Lest of all when a dance is suggested."

She smiled at him, her complexion and the lights of the room making her glow. It erased the humour and replaced it with something else. After looking into his eyes for a short time, she looked away. If she hadn't composed herself, she would have blushed.

_

* * *

11.13pm._

Carefully releasing a sigh of contentment as he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but play the same thoughts over in his mind. The dance and the innocent flirting with each other as they danced. It was almost too good to be true. It was definitely something he would never forget.

Making his way around the corner towards the Queen's suite, he nodded to one of his men every time he passed by. With guards placed on all floors of the palace during the day, and only a skeleton crew at night, it was easier for Joseph to keep an eye on everything with updates every half hour.

As if on cue, his earpiece sounded static for a second before one of the guards voices came through clearly. Joseph stopped his forward momentum as he listened. It only took him a heartbeat to move again when he was informed that his presence was required at the west side.

Jogging up the hallway and through the outer suite doors, he heard shouting from within the main living area of the large and expansive suite.

"It is your _duty_!" Rupert stated firmly, his voice rising. "Your duty is to your country! You will stop this foolish idea of yours at once and take your place as King!"

Joseph stepped into the room quietly and waited by the door. He took deep breathes to calm his racing heart.

"Father, listen to me." Pierre pleaded.

"I have listened enough!" Rupert bellowed, barely keeping his temper in check any longer. "I cannot believe you would turn you back-"

"I am not!" The young prince cried out in despair.

Turning away from his son to cross the room, Rupert poured himself a large scotch. "I will not listen to another word. You will be King. It is your birthright."

"I do not want to be King, Father. Please."

Clarisse sat on the couch in front of the fire, which snapped and crackled before her. She had her head turned down and her hands clasped together in her lap. She was still dressed in her gown, but her shoes were cast to her side.

Joseph kept to the wall and stood ready to intervene at any time. He was the Head of Security and his job was to protect the Royal Family, even from themselves if it came to be that way.

"Where did you get this… this _stupid_ idea that you were not meant to be King?" Rupert questioned harshly, turning to his oldest son.

Pierre spread his arms out wide before dropping them to his sides. "It's not stupid, Father. I have had these thoughts for a _long_ time. I've known that becoming King was not what I was born to be."

"Don't talk such nonsense." Rupert scoffed. "You are my first born. My son. _You_ are the heir to the thrown. _You_ will be crowned King and that's all there is to it."

"No." Pierre said firmly, though he shook under his Father's harsh glare.

"No?"

He shook his head. "No, Father. I will abdicate the crown to Philippe. I am going to become a priest and that's all there is to it."

Clarisse jumped at the sound of a glass smashing into pieces and the fire flaring upwards momentarily. She turned her head to her husband. "Rupert." She reprimanded.

Ignoring his wife, he pointed a finger at his son. "I will not have you mention this to me again. You alone will be crowned when the time comes. Get these foolish notions out of your head."

Watching the door slam shut behind the King, Joseph waited.

"Mother?" Pierre moved from the window to kneel before Clarisse. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I don't do this to disgrace you. I swear it."

She nodded and pulled one up to cup his cheek. "I know, Pierre. All I want for you is to follow your heart. If doing so leads you away from the crown, then so be it."

"But Father-"

"He is upset. Give him some time to think." She advised, brushing her fingers through his dark hair affectionately.

Pierre sighed and bowed his head. "That's what Joe told me."

Startled that he had been brought into the conversation, Joseph stared straight ahead.

"Joe?" Clarisse turned her head to look at her security guard. She contemplated him for a moment, though sensing him avoiding her eyes as she watched him. "Pierre," She said softly as she turned her attention back to him. "Get some sleep, my son. We will talk some more in the morning." She kissed his forehead.

_

* * *

10 Minutes Later. _

"Please close the door, Joseph. I believe we need to talk, you and I." She instructed.

Hesitating for only a second, he turned to the open door and pushed it closed. Hearing the click, he returned to his position by the door.

"Do you have something to tell me, Joseph?"

"Only one thing, Your Majesty." He said confidently.

She adjusted her skirt. "Speak it."

Keeping straight and staring ahead, he spoke with innocence. "You look absolutely beautiful this evening, my Queen."

Her shoulders drooped slightly, the complement taking the breath from her lungs. "Thank you."

"I speak the truth." He said after a moment. "I also wish not to disclose anything that was told to me in confidence, Your Majesty. I would not be doing my job efficiently if I did so, and I would not be a very good friend also."

Clarisse accepted his words and nodded. "Thank you for listening to him, Joseph. He obviously trusts you very much."

"He is a good man."

_

* * *

To Be Continued. _


	2. Part I: Chapter 2: Rupert's Prologue

* * *

_Rupert's Prologue._

Shuffling a stack of papers into a neat pile, he pushed them into his satchel style briefcase. "I'll need him with me, Clarisse." 

"Why? You have Samuel, why would you need Joseph?" 

"Because Samuel is visiting his family." 

"What about Shades?" 

Buckling one strap on the case, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why do we call him that? He surely prefers his given name. However, I want Joseph." 

"Well, you'll have to take it up with him." She checked her watch as she waited for him. 

"Don't be ridiculous." The idea was preposterous. He needed a guard with him on his flight to Italy and then onwards to England. Samuel wasn't available and he had forgotten to mention it to Joseph. Though Samuel was sure to have mentioned it to his boss, no matter what his King had told him about informing the man. 

"Rupert, he is the Head of Security. He is also a busy man. And right now, he is getting ready to escort Philippe to the airport." 

He picked up his briefcase and placed it on the floor. "Damn, I forgot Philippe was returning to college this Fall." 

"I tried to tell you last night, but you insisted on yelling at poor Pierre." 

Not impressed with the reminder of his fallout, Rupert walked to the large bay windows and pushed one open. "Oh don't show that boy any sympathy, Clarisse. He is dreaming his life away with this God forsaken _calling_ to become a priest." 

"Why not listen to him. He is our son. We should stand by him, no matter what he chooses to do with his life." 

"This isn't some job he can turn down. He has a duty to the Genovian people. As King, he rules the country. Guides them. Helps them. He can not and will not turn his back from that." 

"You are sounding like a bully." She shook her head. 

"Clarisse, please. I am angry. I feel betrayed." 

Standing and walking to him, she slipped her arms around him and leaned against his broad back. It was a comforting gesture which she sometimes did when he was upset. "He is your son. And you should be happy for him. He has a duty to himself. He is not King yet. And you are not dead either. So talk to Pierre and reconcile before you alienate you oldest son." 

_

* * *

4 Hours Later._

Having informed Shades of his imminent departure and having learned of the King's insistence that himself be placed at his side, Joseph had ensured his Majesty that with his schedule full, he couldn't possibly leave the country on short notice. 

The King had reluctantly accepted that Joseph had an important job too, he had hidden the fact from Shades that he was unhappy with the arrangements. Now the King was having his afternoon sleep while the Queen took a break from looking over proposals and organising upcoming social gatherings. 

Sitting down on the stone bench across from one of the large fountains in the east gardens, Clarisse looked around and sighed. It was nice to be away from papers and constant battles for ones attention. 

"Are you going to answer my original question?" She spoke just loud enough for her personal guard to hear. It was the reason why she had chosen the gardens to talk. It was away from maids and secretaries and away from the everyday bustle of the palace. 

Joseph stopped his retreat to a private but protective position. His polished black shoes crunched under the pebbled path as he turned to her. She had asked him what he thought of Philippe's indiscretions. 

"He's young." 

Not amused by the obvious answer, she sighed heavily. "_He_ has obviously found some odd interest in these women." 

Taking a moment to think about a response, he clasped his hand behind his back in a relaxed manner. "Your Majesty, Prince Philippe is barely twenty-three and is attending college abroad. He is bound to explore his sexuality while his parents are not hovering around him." 

"But so many?" 

He shrugged. "He's young and perhaps a little naive." 

Slowly becoming exasperated, she waved her hands a little in the air. "Joseph, please show me some disapproval. I know you don't agree." 

"It isn't my place, Your Majesty." 

Pushing her niggling comment about them being equals as they were friends, but knowing he wouldn't listen and knowing he would state that duty came first. She would agree. Though she didn't have to like it. "I am asking your opinion. Come, sit. Tell me what you are thinking." 

"To sit beside my Queen is something I can not do." His eyes looked at her with nothing but respect and love. 

She looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Joseph. You are my friend. I wish to speak to this friend. Without his job shielding himself from me. Now _sit down_." 

Inwardly grumbling at himself for falling for this woman and her persuasions, he stepped forward and moved to sit beside her. "If you wish." 

"I want to hear your thoughts." 

"About Philippe?" He pushed his jacket back so he wasn't sitting on it and turned his head towards her. 

She looked into his eyes and instantly saw the hidden meaning. "For now, yes." She reached out and caressed his hand for a brief moment before withdrawing. "Don't shield your thoughts either." 

"Okay." He nodded, carefully keeping himself from letting his guard down. "I'm disappointed in the way he carries on." 

"Continue." She too looked around them, soon focusing on the water gushing out of the fountain. 

"Well, he isn't _disrespectful_ of these women he courts. However, these _courtships_ are brief. Sometimes only a day goes by before he brings a new lady home." 

She glanced at him and frowned. "Why haven't you mentioned this to me?" 

"I am but a security guard, my Queen." 

She smiled faintly, loving how he would look at her when he slipped in an endearment, formal or otherwise. "Have you spoken to my son?" 

He shook his head. "No." 

"Pierre?" 

Clearing his throat, he rubbed his hands together to bring a little warmth to them. "He mentioned it to me. I merely strayed from commenting." 

Smiling at him she adjusted her shawl. "Of which you do well. I find it thoroughly frustrating at times." 

He chuckled. "I apologise." 

"And of course, I'd expect no less. I am lucky to have such a friend." 

His hand reached out and pulled one corner of the dark red shawl over her shoulder some more. "I can't imagine you have much time to entertain friends." 

She laughed ruefully. "Oh, I have plenty of time to entertain, just very little of it is on my terms, or in a relatively comfortable location." 

Thinking for a moment, he searched the sky for the plane he could hear. "I believe I saw you drinking tea with Mr. Tettle, just last week." 

"In the gazebo." She remembered. 

"Outside the rose garden, yes." 

"I would have preferred better company. Though Edwin Tettle is a charming man, he is a bore at times." 

Trying to think back to when he had looked over the recent visitors lists and their histories, Joseph remembered one thing in particular. "I hear he talks about geese a lot." 

"He breeds them." 

"What an odd hobby." 

"Isn't it." She chuckled. 

Waiting to be asked another question, he looked up and down the path and then up at the sky again. When nothing came, he looked at her. "We should head back." 

She shook her head. "In a moment. I just want to sit quietly and enjoy the silence." 

He moved to stand, but her hand folded around his on his thigh. He settled back and squeezed her fingers. 

_

* * *

20 Minutes Later._

"Sit down, Pierre." He said absently, turning a page in the book he was reading. 

Watching and hesitantly walking towards his Father, Pierre walked the length of the room to sit in the only other armchair. "Where is Mother?" 

Rupert set the book down and stood to pursue a shelf for another book. "Taking a walk around the gardens I presume." 

Nodding and looking around the familiar library, he questioned. "Joe with her?" 

"I assume so. He may be the Head of Security, but he is also the Queen's personal guard." 

Thinking it was best to just come out with why he was here, he stood. "Have you-" 

"Yes. I've taken some time to mull over your decision and I have been thinking." Rupert turned from the books and motioned for him to sit once more. 

He took his seat. "I do love my country, Father." 

"I know, son. And I was wrong to judge before properly listening. I was thinking as a King, not as a Father. I'm sorry." 

"Do you accept that becoming a priest is what I want to do with my life?" 

Sinking heavily into the armchair he had been sitting in, he nodded. "Somewhat. I may not be happy about it, Pierre, but I will stand by you." 

"Thank you, Father." 

_

* * *

Gardens. _

Clarisse stood beside the fountain, looking into the lily covered water. She knew it was getting colder due to the night drawing in, but she didn't want to go inside just yet. 

"Charlotte must be looking for you." Joseph pointed out from where he still sat on the stone bench. 

"No doubt." 

"Escaping from endless papers?" 

She smiled faintly, her eyes following a small speckled frog swim across the water surface. "A moment to myself." 

"Yet, I'm here." He stated. "Would you like me to go?" 

"No." She said softly. 

"Would you like to go inside?" 

"No." She repeated, turning and perching on the fountains edge. 

He watched her, his eyes holding hers from across the path. He could see her, all of her from where he sat. In his chest, he felt his heart beat hard. They had shared only a few silent moments like this one. It was like they were trying to read each others minds, seeking what they were feeling. 

"Joseph." She said his name tenderly. 

"I have this strange tingling in the stomach." 

She nodded. "My heart is thrumming." 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel breathless." 

Clarisse smiled and blushed. She looked down at her hands and threaded them together. "This feels so wrong, but yet so right." 

"Do you think we can handle this?" He asked thickly. 

Her eyes found his again and they just stared at each other. Hearing gravel give way under heavy footsteps, Joseph stood and moved closer to a small fur tree that resided a few feet from the bench. Clarisse stayed where she was, but turned to look into the water once more. 

"Mother?" Pierre called out from around the corner of a wall of bushes which lead the way back to the palace. 

"I'm here." She dipped the tips of her fingers into the water and drew a wiggly line. 

Pierre crunched his way over the path before coming into view. "Father told me you were in the gardens." 

"A few moments of peace can help ease ones mind." She smiled up at him. "You spoke with your Father? What did he say?" 

Stuffing his hands into his think jacket, he shrugged. "He's upset with me." 

"That's clear to see." She stood and pulled her shawl tighter. "Walk me back? I'm sure I've hidden away for long enough." 

"Charlotte has been searching the palace for you." Pierre informed her. He turned around and searched the small enclosed garden. "Father told me that Joe was with you." 

"He is." She stuck her arm through his and began to walk away from the fountain. 

"I see." Pierre chuckled briefly before turning mildly serious. "Well then, Philippe called and asked to speak to Joe. Something about a security blip. Whatever that means. I swear he is up to something." 

"That boy is concerning me." Clarisse sighed, reaching up to rub her forehead. 

Joseph followed quietly from behind. He kept a fair distance, but could hear the conversation. He had a feeling he knew what Philippe had done. It wasn't the first time he had asked to speak with him on such matters as security. 

With Alec, a security guard of six years experience, as the young princes personal guard, Philippe had issues with him. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Alec was gay, but more because Alec was under orders to background check those who come in contact with the prince. Although this was protocol, Philippe didn't like his private life being scanned and processed in such a manner. 

In a few years, he would have to come to terms with how things worked. If indeed the youngest son of the King would be crowned because of Pierre's abdication, then he had a lot to learn between now and that time. 

_

* * *

Security Office._

Relieving Kurt from his watch, Joseph sat at the desk in the corner as he reached for the phone. It took time to connect to the office in America, but he didn't mind waiting. His eyes were on the security camera monitors on the other side of the room. 

Thirty small black and white monitors dominated a large table in a neat fashion. From his seat, he could see the maids leaving the King and Queen's suite. Most likely making the bed after King Rupert's afternoon sleep. 

On another screen he could see the housekeeper talking to a group of cleaners. Most likely reporting what still had to be cleaned and what was completed. Almost five o'clock and most of the staff were heading home. Apart from security, cooking and waiting staff, there wouldn't be anyone left in the building until the following morning. 

Spotting the King closing the door to the large library in the main corridor, Joseph could tell by the man's slow pace and attempts at lighting a cigarette, he was still upset over Pierre. 

By now Pierre would be eating with his Mother, the Queen, in one of the smaller dining rooms on the west side of the palace. The west was mostly for the royal family and the east was guests and gatherings. 

As his call was connected to Alec at the dorms in San Francisco, Joseph watched the King enter the dining room and approach the table. He stared at the screen avidly as his King bent to kiss his wife's cheek in greeting. A conversation was occurring, but Joseph had no idea what it was about. 

"Joe?" Alec said through the receiver. 

Snapping his eyes away from the monitor and gave his attention to the caller, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I got a message about Prince Philippe." 

Alec snorted. "He is having a bad day. Late for lectures. Missed an exam. Turned down by a sweet thing at lunch. And finally, he caught me taking a smoke break outside his room." 

Massaging his now throbbing head, Joseph sighed. "Give me the details. The whole day." 

"It's nuts, Joe. We've not been here twenty-four hours and he's already being a-" 

"Alec." He reprimanded sternly. He didn't approve of any such language around the Royal family, nor when being discussed privately. It was disrespectful, no matter how much they sometimes deserved it. 

"Right. Sorry Joe." Alec paused to puff on his cigarette. "It all started when he ran into this cute bird…" 

Joseph listened and the more he listened, the more intrigued he became. Though Alec was American and his butchery of the English language annoyed him immensely, he was thorough in his report. 

"That's about it. He's sulking in his room right now. Figured I'd order a pizza and coax him out for a beer or something." 

The headache was in full swing after ten minutes of listening to Alec speak, but he pushed the feeling of '_quit doing everything and sit in a quiet dark room_' to the back of his mind and dealt with the issue at hand. 

"Leave him be. You know how he gets when you try to be friendly with him." He advised. 

Alec sighed heavily. "Yeah. Was worth a thought though. Can't hurt a guy from trying." 

"You did good, Alec. Just lock up and see how things start in the morning. If his Highness tries to call me again, call my portable phone." 

"Will do boss." 

Dropping the receiver onto his cradle, he pushed back in his chair and glanced at the monitors. He had been talking with Alec for the past thirty-five minutes and in that time the Royal family had moved onto dessert and coffee. 

His eyes caught sight of her laughing at something her husband had said from his seat beside her. Pierre was shaking his head and grinning. The space next to him was vacant as it was Philippe's place. If he sat and watched them for much longer, he knew he would start feeling guilt and a pain that would undoubtedly spread fast through his chest. 

He knew better than anyone else in the palace that it was happy families to those who didn't know the Royals that closely. But to him, probably Charlotte and maybe a few others who worked everyday with the King and Queen, it was far from happy families. 

A King and his Queen reined over a country as husband and wife and Mother and Father, but truly and deeply, they were the best of friends first and husband and parents second. Husband and wife was just another title. 

Joseph knew that they shared rooms and even shared their bed, no matter how much it was starting to make him feel, but under all the titles, they were soul mates bonded from childhood and a love that interweaved tightly because of their sons and their love for their country. 

Still, he felt a twinge in his chest at the thought of never being able to touch her or claim her. Deep inside, he knew the answer to his question of whether or not they could handle their feelings. 

She, the Queen, could handle her feelings better than most he knew. That's why he knows her answer would be yes, but his answer was completely different. It was more complex. He didn't think he could switch these feelings off so easily. 

Hearing a loud bang, Joseph shot out of his seat and over to the monitors. Checking each one, he soon located the sound. Pierre skidded around the corner of one corridor in pursuit of his cat, Mr Cosmo. The cat had crashed into a suit of armour outside the main entrance to the security rooms. 

Chuckling, he left the room and went to help capture Mr Cosmo. It was probably time for a bath or a flea jab. Only something like that would get the cat to shoot off. 

_

* * *

Royal Suite._

"Is something the matter, my dear?" 

Clarisse turned her eyes from the flames of the fireplace. "Hmm?" When she watched her husbands eyebrows lift in question, she smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Rupert." She squeezed his knee. 

"That's quite alright, my love. But there _is_ something bothering you." 

She sighed and looked down as his hand covered hers. "I have been thinking-" She paused and didn't continue. 

Waiting for a moment, Rupert closed the book he had been reading. Pushing the volume beside him and the couch arm, he took her hand in both of his. "Clarisse, you can tell me anything. I'll listen." 

She nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. 

"Is is about the boys?" 

"No." She frowned and shook her head. "Yes. I don't know." Turning to lean against his shoulder, she let out a troubled breath. 

"I hate to see you like this." He chuckled lowly. "You're usually so full of life. Yet, you've been so quiet lately." Brushing a kiss into her hair, "Is it something I've done?" 

"Oh Rupert." She sighed deeply. "It's not you. I'm worried about Philippe. I can't stop thinking about Pierre's abdication. And I-" 

"Yes?" 

Closing her eyes against the heat on her face from the fire, she breathed deeply, trying to clear her head. "I love you dearly, Rupert." 

"And I you, my love." He smiled against her temple. "But this is clearly not what's bothering you." He listened to her breathing and her sighs of worry. Soon he glanced into the fireplace and sighed himself. "I had wondered why you were taking so many walks lately." 

Clarisse stilled. 

"If I hadn't been so busy with meetings and politics, I'd have noticed sooner. Still, Pierre did keep me from delving too much into what was going on about me. I was too focused on our son to have noticed that my wife was being courted by another man." 

She clutched his hands as she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Rupert-" 

He smiled at her and pulled his hands free to hold her face. "Believe me, I have no ill-feelings. You know we married for country and duty, not for love. Though I do love you, very much." 

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. "You should be so angry with me." 

"I should." He agreed. "But I'm not." 

She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "You are truly my best friend." 

"We married for duty. And we have two sons. Life has been very kind to us. Though," He chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling her against his chest to hold her. "And I say this with full support and love." 

"What is it?" 

He lightly stroked her back. "Joseph is a good man, _but_ he isn't in any position to court you. While you are Queen, things can not change. Love is a strong emotion and if this love between you is strong, then it will last." 

"We wait?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"I think he's already afraid." 

Rupert laughed. "Joe? _Afraid_ isn't in his vocabulary." He hugged her tightly for a few minutes. 

"I haven't even told him I return his feelings." She whispered. 

"Then I'd tell him." 

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	3. Part I: Chapter 3: Clarisse's Prologue

_

* * *

Clarisse's Prologue._"Still up?" 

Joseph twisted on the step ladder, his hands clutching the sides quickly as his whole body jolted with surprised. "Sorry, You Majesty." He cleared his throat before he climbed down, careful to step steadily on each rung.

"I didn't mean to surprise you, Joseph. Are you alright?" She smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. I didn't know you were-" He eased the ladder away from the wall and easily collapsed it. "I thought you retired for the evening, ma'am."

The smile slipped. "Is something wrong, Joseph?"

"No." He turned after resting the folded ladder against the wall. "Nothing is wrong, Your Majesty."

She felt something almost like a pain in her chest at the way he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes staring through her.

"I must be getting back to work. Your Majesty." He bowed his head before turning to lift the ladder.

Trying to think of something to say, she stammered through a few words. "Um, Joseph. Please. Can we talk? Just, for a few minutes."

"Of course." He opened a storage cupboard and placed the ladder inside.

She waited for him to close the door before moving. "The library?"

Joseph followed quietly, his mind confused and his heart pounding. He had been telling himself that whatever he thought they had between them, would never be something they'd ever act on. Her being royalty and him being nothing but a security guard. Holding hands was probably all that they would have. The thing was, he could probably live with just having that.

"May I ask, what were you doing up that ladder?" She tried to open lines of communication because they had been standing in the library for a good two minutes and neither of them had spoken a word. Joseph hadn't even looked at her.

"Prince Pierre's cat, Mr Cosmo. He managed to bring down a suit of armour after dinner this evening. I have been checking the air conditioning ducts for any sign of him."

Shaking her head, she sat down. "Why has the air conditioning anything to do with a suit of armour?"

"Mr Cosmo was spotted entering an open grid not twenty minutes ago, ma'am. I have been searching for him."

"Oh." She chuckled.

"Pierre was a little _frantic_ about not finding him before the morning." He said more to himself as he shifted his weight. He took a breath, "Your Majesty, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

She nodded and sat up straighter. "Yes. There was. Um… Joseph," She looked at him.

"Yes?" He turned his head to look at her. Though there was barely any light from the small lamp on the side table, he could still see her eyes. He couldn't seem to bring himself to relax. Something about the way she was looking at him, made him nervous.

"I've been thinking…" She looked away. "About us." Taking a few breathes, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know how to start, Joseph. I truly don't. I… I'm _worried_."

"About us?" As he watched her nodded in confirmation, his heart sank. "I assure you, ma'am, if you think that it would be better for me to leave, I'll leave."

"Joseph." She whispered.

He shook his head slowly as she stood. "I believe it might be the best way. In case someone sees something. In case you, as Queen, are put in a position because of something that has happened, or _might_ happen. I understand," He looked down as she approached. "I-"

"Dear Joseph." She smiled, touching his cheek with her fingers. Her palm sliding down his face to glide across his bearded chin.

"I'm sorry. This was never meant to happen."

"I know." She slipped her hand over his shoulder and gently caressed the back of his neck. "I have something to tell you. But please hear me out before you panic."

"Is it something I _should_ panic about?" He asked.

She tilted her head to one side. "If you were any other man, perhaps."

"Someone who wasn't harbouring emotions for the Queen?"

She smiled. "Yes. Now," Her smile sobered a little. "My…" She cringed slightly. "This is a little harder than I anticipated."

"Being someone who has known you a long time, Your Majesty. I think I can guess you are trying to say '_my husband_'."

Moving her other hand to rest on his side, beneath his leather jacket, she nodded. "My husband." She looked into his eyes. "He knows we have been spending time together in the gardens." Feeling Joseph's neck stiffen against her hand, she hurriedly went on.

"You know the details of my marriage. The Monarchy. The image we must portray to our people. Rupert and I are the best of friends."

He pulled his head back. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. I've known this. Other's know this."

She nodded and stared at his chest. "I…"

"Can I ask you something, while you are trying to find the words?" He asked softly, his hands moving away from his sides at her slight nod. He moved his hands up her sides and over her shoulders. "Is this going to end with my resignation, or something else?"

Laughing, she tipped her head up. "I hope _something else_."

"Being hanged is amusing for you?" He mocked. "Because I doubt the King would approve of my feelings. Especially when they are aimed solely at the Queen. His wife. The mother of his children."

"I may be all of those, but Rupert knows." She waited for him to realise and when she saw it in his eyes, she closed her eyes and nodded. "He knows about your feelings. He knows about mine too."

"Yours?" He questioned, his hands gently rubbing her shoulder blades, subconsciously urging her closer.

"I do have feelings for you, Joseph. I have very _strong_ feelings. They are so strong, I was hoping you shared them too." Giving into the pull between them, she leaned into him.

"I do. I honestly do. With every fibre of my being." He spoke into her golden hair.

Feeling his breath against her hair and skin, she shivered and pulled herself tighter against his warm body. Her face brushed his shoulder before her own breath found his neck, but she didn't go any further.

"Joseph."

"Yes?" He whispered.

Sighing loftily into his collar, she pulled back as her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Their arms still held each other tightly. "We have to wait."

He looked into her eyes for the longest time before closing his briefly. "Of all the women I fall in love with, it has to be a Queen." He told her seriously but lightly. His right hand reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," She said. "can happen between us, until there is _no risk_ to either one of us or the crown. I _can not _let my feelings, _our_ feelings, come before my country. Please understand."

His eyes darkened at the prospect of actually never being about to be with her. Able to touch, but only as friends would touch. Able to be with her, but only as the man who stood behind her. It almost broke his heart to think and feel any of this. "Duty over love."

"We will always have each other." She promised, smoothing out his black shirt with her hands, which were still beneath his jacket.

He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to _think_ it, but the thought of actually waiting for something to change, made his stomach turn. If something should happen, say the King abdicates, much like Pierre is about to, or dies. There were few other options, but the conclusion was the same. Until circumstances changed, they would forever be just Queen and security guard.

"I must go." She pulled away slowly, feeling his reluctance to free her. "Joseph-"

"I know." His voice deepened. "I just have to learn to hide my feelings and stop any inappropriate contact before it happens."

"It'll be easier, I assure you. Things won't seem as difficult when the time comes."

"I hope you're right, because I can't stop thinking about you. Thinking of _touching_ you." His hands flexed at his sides as he stepped back.

She smiled reassuringly. "Patience is something we both have in abundance, Joseph. If we have to wait, then we wait. Let's just-"

"Wait." He nodded, a small smile shadowing his lips. "As long as nothing happens to you, I can be as I once was. Seen, not heard. I'll protect you with every breath in my body, but you _must know_, that I do it not because it is my job or my duty, but because I love you."

"Oh Joseph," She whispered with tears glistening her eyes, her hands hovering over her mouth. As a few tears fell, she watched him straighten and bow his head before taking a step towards her and pressing a feather light kiss to her cheek, his hands gripping her arms.

"Sleep well, my darling." He left the library quickly.

_

* * *

Following Morning. _

_En-route to Pyrus Airport._

Staring out the window, Clarisse suppressed a small sigh. Instead of continuing to watch the passing scenery, she turned and caught sight of her husband's crooked tie. She reached out to it.

"I believe you are fussing over me, my dear." Rupert complained good-naturedly.

She continued to straighten his tie. "Really, Rupert. If I hadn't _known_ I was married to a man who couldn't take two minutes to do his tie, I would have truly gone mad."

He reached up and pulled her hands away, holding them against his chest. "It's only for three days. I have been away longer. What has you so worried?"

She looked into his eyes before turning her head towards the front of the car. Shades sat in the passenger seat while Joseph drove. He hadn't said more than two words to her in the time before climbing into the car and inside the car. Usually he would bid her '_good morning'_ or ask her if she had slept well.

Rupert never took his eyes from her, positive as to who she was seeking. "My dear," He drew her attention to him. "Three days to relax." He glanced at Pierre, who was speaking to a friend on the installed car phone. "Take some time in the gardens."

Clarisse raised her eyebrows in question and suspicion.

"Visit the greenhouses and take time to relax."

She sighed with a smile. "Not the time of year to slip away from my work, Rupert. Think of the ladies function in France next month."

He chuckled. "Yes. So much planning. I know." He squeezed her fingers.

"I have Charlotte helping me. Joseph too."

"Yes, I know." He smiled at his wife before looking towards the front of the car. The privacy screen came down as he pressed the button embedded into the door's armrest. "Joseph."

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Joseph slowed the car. "Your Majesty?"

"You will keep my wife company whilst myself and Pierre are away, will you not?"

Taking a few glances in the mirror, he nodded. "I'd be happy to do so, sir."

"Good." Rupert exclaimed. He kissed his wife's forehead and said in a low voice, "Just remember, if the love is strong enough, waiting for the right time is it's own reward."

"Thank you." She whispered, casting a look once more towards the driver.

_

* * *

2o Minutes Later. _

_Returning to the Palace._

After saying goodbyes and telling them to behave, Clarisse relaxed into the soft seats of the car. She was ready for a nice cup of tea and something to eat before tackling menus and staff lists for the upcoming Royal events.

She turned her head at the sound of the privacy screen going up. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes to completely relax in her own solitude. Something as small as reading her moods was something she adored about Joseph. He was always looking out for her well being as well as her physical being. She supposed it was one of those things that attracted her to him in the beginning, amongst other things.

Kicking off her heeled shoes and sinking only a little, she took a power nap. Over the many years of being Queen, she had learned to take advantage of any alone time, no matter how short, moving or standing still.

Her head slipped to the side with the momentum of the car turning a corner. She sat up, straightened her jacket and smoothed out her skirt. When the car stopped and security took up their positions, Clarisse was surprised when Joseph opened her door and offered his hand.

"You should consider a nap before starting work, Your Majesty." He suggested, curling his fingers around hers as she slipped her shoes on and stepped out of the car.

Twisting her feet to fit snugly into her shoes, she nodded. "Perhaps." Releasing his hand to take his arm, much to his surprise, she bent slightly and raised her foot to properly adjust the shoe onto it. "Am I going to have to watch my back, Joseph?" Referring to his obvious observations during the car journey.

Steadying her with his hand on hers as she held his arm, he pulled his sunglasses from his leather jacket breast pocket, flicked them out and slipped them over his eyes in a swift and well practiced motion. "That's what _I'm_ here for, ma'am."

She looked up as she placed her foot back on the ground. She couldn't see his eyes, but the face gave away just as much emotion. His forehead was crinkled and his eyebrows were high, which usually meant he was teasing her.

"To watch you back." He continued.

"Good."

They stared at each other for only a second before both broke away and began walking towards the stone steps where Charlotte was waiting for the Queen.

_

* * *

4 Hours Later. _

"There are still a few correspondences that need confirming, but the guest lists are almost complete." Charlotte scribbled in her notebook. "Menus and staff are coming along quickly." She crossed her legs to write easier. "We should have security and transport by the end of the day, Your Majesty."

Clarisse nodded and signed her name to a form that would confirm background checks and security sweeps of the hotels and consulates the functions were going to be held in.

"If you approve, Your Majesty, I'll follow up some loose ends?" Charlotte closed her notebook and waited.

Straightening a number of official forms, Clarisse nodded. "By all means."

Charlotte stood and took her leave, stopping by her desk to pick up her portable radio. Every member of staff in high positions possessed one for security measures.

Dutifully signing and reading, approving and delegating, Clarisse ignored the sound of a bay door opening and closing. She caught the sound of leather softly rubbing and the steps that confidently moved across the carpeted floor. And if she didn't know better, her heart pounded in anticipation.

She looked up over her reading glasses as the person stopped in front of her desk. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, starting from the clasped hands over the belt of his trousers. When she finally reached his face and saw the unreadable expression, she knew it was business.

"Security is all set." He informed her. "Shades will have the paperwork ready for Charlotte by late evening."

She sat back and removed her glasses in a slow and contemplative move. "Then I guess it's time to get ready for the first function next month."

He nodded. "Would you consider an escort to these functions, Your Majesty?"

Clarisse looked down and sighed as she closed up her glasses and placed them on the desk. "Surely I won't need one, Joseph. Rupert will be away most of the time. I'm perfectly capable of attending a few parties by myself."

"I was thinking of company, rather than appearances." He straightened his shoulders. "But never mind. I was asked to step in on this first occasion by His Majesty. I understand that it would seem out of place. I did tell him of this, but he was rather _insistent_." He bowed his head slightly. "If you'll excuse me."

"Joseph." She called. Rather than talking there, she stood and walked towards the bay doors. She pushed one side open and stepped out into the cool afternoon air. She heard his footsteps follow her as she continued across the pebbled path, leading away from her office and the palace.

Stopping at the top of the stone steps, she turned and looked at him. "I think it's time to talk about some things. _Concerns_, mostly."

He nodded and supported her under the arm as they descended the steps. "I was wondering _when_ we would."

"I know it is going to be difficult." She folded her hands in front of her as they walked along the path towards the fountain and private garden they had shared many times before.

He clasped his hands behind his back. "A given with such circumstances."

"We need to find our footing." She smiled as she glanced over his shoulder towards the gardeners. "We need to be careful."

Taking her arm again and escorting her to the bench they had shared only a day or so ago, he whipped out his sunglasses and slipped them on. "Are you warm enough?"

"I am. Thank you." She settled herself and looked across the path at the fountain. "I'd like it very much if you'd consider accompanying me next month."

"I'd be honoured, Your Majesty."

Turning to see him, Clarisse tutted at his covered eyes. "Joseph, really."

"The sun is out." He frowned.

"It's barely showing through the clouds." She pulled them off and folded the arms. "Besides, it covers your eyes."

He smirked. "That's partly why I wear them."

"It also hides you from me. How can I talk to you without seeing your eyes? Really, men have this idea that when talking to a lady, the eyes can wander where they wish as long as they are covered up."

"You don't honestly think I'd do that, do you?" He squinted his eyes.

"You forget, I have noticed you staring at me." She turned her head away to the sounds of birds splashing in the fountain.

Joseph watched her. After a moment, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "What shall we talk about, my love?"

Smiling, she tilted her head towards him. "All we need to remember is that with discretion, anything is plausible." She raised her eyebrows at him. "This has to be kept a secret. I don't want anything to happen to you, just as you do me."

"My word, my Queen." He bowed his head respectfully. "But I do feel largely uncomfortable with the situation and the King's knowledge of this."

Clarisse squeezed his hand. "I will speak with Rupert. He will have to understand the meaning of discretion too. Though, Joseph," She leaned forward a little and lowered her voice. "I am sure he is just playing."

"Like I said, ma'am, I feel uncomfortable with his knowing about my feelings for you. If he were anyone but the King, I might accept it, but this is difficult and it is _different_. I am not in love with a maid or another woman. I love a Queen."

"I see your dilemma." She chuckled. "I will speak with him when he returns home."

"Yes." Joseph sighed and looked away.

Sobering quickly, she pulled his hand closer. "What is it?"

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing. Just more concerns."

Staring into his eyes, she had learned to read him just as much as he has her. What she saw was perfectly understandable, but jealously would be a bad ingredient with a Royal marriage and an affair.

"I know what you are thinking." She said quietly and continued when he pulled away and stood. "I love him, Joseph. But not in that way. Not like you do me. My husband and I share a bed and have done since our wedding night. If it lessens the jealously, I have not slept with a man since the nights both my sons were conceived."

Turning to her, he dropped his eyes to a spot by her feet. "I'm afraid it doesn't." He sighed and returned to sit beside her, this time close enough to touch in numerous places and hold both her hands. "I am jealous. Hauntingly so."

"Joseph-" She whispered.

"There are a number of reasons." He continued softly, looking into her blue eyes. "Clarisse, we may never have anything more than what we have at this moment." He squeezed her hands. "We have to consider that there may never be a time when we can share anything more than a few personal words or a touch here and there. Years could go by and my feelings will never change, but you…" He shook his head sadly.

"My dear Joseph." She pulled her hands free. "Years can pass by and I can promise you that my feelings will never change either." She cupped his face and smiled. "Moments like these will be treasured and we will always have each other."

He waited and gazed into her eyes. If anything, he just fell deeper in love with her. He covered her hands and closed his eyes as she placed a single kiss on his lips. "Gold Dust, because _those_ are going to be rare." He chuckled against her mouth.

She pulled back and laughed. "Oh Joseph."

_

* * *

2 Days Later. _

A few glances and a few words, but other than that, distance and discretion was put to work as last minute preparations were made for the Queen's gown and brush ups on several guests. It was always a difficult part of meeting so many people, remember names and faces.

It was Charlotte's job to quiz the Queen and update any outdated information. Talking to a Prime Minister or even a Lady or Duke, during any gathering, it is always polite to know who have remarried, moved, had children or even grandchildren. Stretching the political olive branch never hurt either.

"Pierre stayed in Italy. He decided to visit the Vatican and look up some old friends." Rupert explained.

Clarisse nodded absently.

"Has Philippe called?" He asked, casually sipping his brandy.

"Hmm. He called this morning." She smiled at him. "He was complaining about the security again."

Rupert chuckled. "I think that boy is just trying to get some attention." Draining his glass, he stood for a refill. "On the subject of security-"

"Rupert." She sighed.

"What? I can inquire."

Nodding her head, she turned her head towards him. "You can ask, but don't expect much of an answer."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "Have you spoken? At least tell me that."

"We have. Numerous times."

Rupert returned to his armchair and propped his socked feet up on the ottoman so the heat from the fire could toast his toes. "Any of those actual _personal_ conversations?"

"Rupert," She said firmly. "This is a great opening for me to state the obvious. Do not joke about it and please, please don't discuss this with Joseph."

"Oh, so you _have_ spoken with him." He smiled widely. "I'm glad. Really, my dear, I am extremely pleased to hear it."

Clarisse looked into the flames. "We have an understanding and we both accept the difficulties that are bound to arise. I don't think it would be wise to tell the boys, but I'll leave that up to you." She shifted on the couch, lifting her legs up to stretch out more comfortably. "Joseph has shared his concerns with me and I wish to share them with you."

Rupert laughed. "I wasn't expecting much of an answer to my original question, but please share away."

"Pierre is almost twenty-five and Philippe just turned twenty-two." She looked across the room. "What I'm trying to say is, Joseph is a little jealous."

Unsure as to the actual concern, he took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Joe wants children?"

"Oh, um, I don't know that, but that wasn't his concern." She stumbled for a moment.

"Well, either he is jealous you are married to me and have born my children, or it is something a little more than that. Like me kissing you, or just touching you."

Clarisse sat up and drew her knees to her chest as she stared at him. "Not quite. Joseph understands we are best friends and that the Monarchy is first. Joseph upholds the importance of image everyday and I know he understands our sharing of affection." She continued in unconcerned tones. "I think his concerns mainly lie with the fact that you share my bed."

"_What_!"

_

* * *

To Be Continued. _


	4. Part I: Chapter 4: Pierre's Prologue

_

* * *

__Pierre's Prologue._

Rupert's outburst filled the room and Clarisse was slowly becoming infuriated with him. "You can not be serious!" He laughed.

"I assure you, I am." She sighed. "Please, Rupert."

"Yes. Yes. I'm sorry, my dear. This is just…" He chuckled and righted himself in his seat. "Jealously indeed."

Frowning at her husband, she shook her head. "It is something that clearly concerns him. But he understands."

Collecting himself, Rupert mopped up some spilt Brandy with his sleeve. "Clarisse, we haven't-"

"I know." She interrupted quickly.

Understanding his wife's evasion of such a topic of conversation, he nodded. "I'm sure Joe will understand."

"He does. I said that." She sighed. "It sounds _ridiculous_, but not from Joseph's point of view."

"My dear, we have shared a bed since we our wedding night. It wouldn't look right to change that now. Rumours would likely unravel the reason. Besides…" He shrugged and stared into his glasses. "_I_ would feel uncomfortable."

"Things are already becoming difficult." She said sadly. "How did this happen in the first place?"

Knowing there was no real need for an answer, Rupert moved to sit beside her. Gently lifting her legs to place them across his. "Love chose you. Joe chose you. He clearly tried to fight it himself for a long time, but love won out."

Sullenly leaning her head against his shoulder, she asked softly, "Do you know what concerns me the most?"

"Tell me." He took her hand in his.

"What concerns me the most… is how I will react…" She closed her eyes.

"React?" Rupert rubbed her hands gently. "Are you worried about showing your feelings?" She nodded and looked over his shoulder. "You are afraid of not being able to control yourself when with him." He said solemnly.

Groaning at how it sounded aloud, she leaned forward and held his face in her hands. "Why is this _happening_!" She questioned in huffs of frustration.

Careful not to offend her seriousness by chuckling, Rupert cleared his throat. Reaching up to take her hands, he slowly rearranged them so they were holding each other comfortably as they stared into the flames of the rapidly dwindling fire.

"What if I can't do this?" She asked him.

"You mean, keeping yours and his feelings a secret?"

She sighed heavily. "No. What if I can't be the woman he loves?"

Rupert was baffled that she was looking so deeply into everything. "You question your feelings? Now?"

"No!" She exclaimed and twisted to see his face. "Goodness no, Rupert. I'm fearsome of not _knowing_ what to do when something…"

"Intimate?" He supplied helpfully.

Trying hard not to blush, she laughed quietly to herself. "This is ridiculous. Here I am, talking about another man with my husband. And I'm blushing as I do so."

Smiling affectionately, he shrugged. "Everything will work out. Be patient with the world and the world will be patient with you."

_

* * *

Following Morning. _

_Gardens._

A routine security check of the grounds was a relatively calming start to the morning. Even though he had teams to do checks and inspections of the grounds, Joseph liked to be hands-on and equal in job distribution.

Over the last few weeks, himself and Clarisse had fewer rendezvous' in the gardens and fewer meetings in her office. Mostly this was to stave off any suspicion that had started to circulate. There was a word or two about them spending time alone together, but other than that it was all pretty clean, considering it was gossip and the palace was considerably large. Like Chinese whispers, words twist and turn with each passing, so really, the gossip wasn't too bad.

So far, the King was treating him like he always did, with teasing remarks in both his wife and his son's presence. It always used to make him feel slightly uncomfortable, and it still did. Knowing the King knew of his emotional attachment to the Queen was unsettling even more when he was invited to comment on various topics in the company of anyone who happened to be in the room.

After talking with Clarisse about some things that seemed important, like displays of affection, personal conversations and shared private moments, she made it clear that though the King was teasing him, he was completely agreeable with their friendship-relationship.

That still didn't settle Joseph's nervousness around the King himself. Not outwardly showing his discomfort and not allowing it to affect his work, Joseph tried to engage in the menial banter that the King seemed to insist they have.

"Boo." A voice came from behind and startled him. He turned at the sound of light chuckles. "Well, so much for being the best, Joseph. I was standing behind you for five minutes."

Looking over her shoulder, he noticed the ladies-maids standing on the steps of the palace, which was some distance away. The gardeners were tending to bushes and flowerbeds and across the large expanse of green lawn, was Pierre riding with a female companion.

His eyes glanced back at hers before turning and continuing his security checks. "You have a meeting in ten minutes, Your Majesty."

"I thought I would come out here for a few minutes. Besides," She fell in step with him. "it is such a lovely day."

"The spring is almost here."

She looked across the lawn. "Warmer days are coming. Soon it will be nice to have tea outside instead of my office or the library."

"Climbing the walls, ma'am?" He asked lightly.

Laughing softly and ending on a sigh, she turned her eyes towards him. "Joseph,"

"Are we entering a _private_ conversation?" He looked at her.

"I don't know." She sighed again and turned her head away. "I feel as though we can talk about anything and everything at times, but with each new conversation we take three steps back."

He nodded. "I know how you feel."

Stopping, she turned to him. "Do you think we might… change that?"

"We could try." He checked the area around them before offering his arm to her. "Maybe a walk will help clear out those concerns and confusion."

"We can start by dropping the formalities when alone." She took his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that will be hard to accommodate. I might forget myself in another's presence. Though I can promise that with moments like this one, I will drop the title."

Smiling, she absently ran her hand up and down his forearm. Her fingers brushed against his watch, which reminded her she was running out of time. "I must go."

"Would you meet me later?" He asked boldly, staring ahead.

"I won't be free until late this evening." She informed him before giving his arm a tight squeeze and turning to return to the palace.

_

* * *

Palace Grounds. _

_Woods._

Pierre pulled on the reins to instruct his horse to slow from its canter. He waited for his riding partner to catch up. He laughed when she huffed just as much as her horse as she dismounted. "I hate you." She murmured, wrapping the reins around a thick tree branch.

"Oh, come on." He jumped down and twisted his horse's reins around the same branch. "It's not that hard of a ride. You are just out of shape."

Scowling at his teasing tone, she scooped up a handful of muddy leaves and tossed them at him. "_Seven_ miles. Seven _long_ miles. Half of that was galloping. I swear, my thighs are already seizing on me."

Brushing mud from his shirt, he sank onto the fallen log beside her. "You'll live."

"I'll die from pain for a week before walking normally again." She shoved his arm. "And it's all _your_ fault."

"I didn't ask you to come riding with me." He grumbled.

Her mouth dropped open. "You liar!" She smacked him on the arm again when he chuckled. "You practically begged me."

"I did not beg. I simply played the fool."

"Oh!" She smacked him hard and he fell backwards. "Are you alright?" She laughed.

Pierre grabbed her jacket and yanked. "I'm perfectly fine." They laid there and stared up at the treetops for a few minutes of companionable silence. Sliding his hand into hers, he sighed. "Anna."

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes against the light of the sky and listened to the sounds of the birds and the light breeze.

"I spoke with my teacher when I visited Italy last week." He turned his head to the side and waited for her to do the same. After a few minutes of silence she opened her eyes. "He listened to my confession."

"What did you confess?" She asked softly.

His eyes roamed her reddened face. "That I was in love."

Her breath caught. "But, Pierre-"

"I know." He turned his head away. "A priest can not have such feelings."

"Are you considering retaking the crown?" She asked.

"No, of course not." He said quickly and looked back at her. "I still want to serve God. It is what I was called to do. I do not want to change that. It's what I want. More than anything."

She looked over his head at nothing in particular. "And this woman you love?" Her eyes darted back to his. "It is a woman, right?"

Pierre smiled. "Yes." He pushed himself up and stood. "I need to discuss my thoughts with my Father."

"That should be fun." She said sarcastically as he pulled her up.

"Come. I'll race you back to the stables."

Stumbling towards her horse in discomfort, she groaned. "I hate you."

_

* * *

7 Hours Later. _

The King and Queen dined alone while Pierre and Anna ate in the kitchen. The large room held a sizable solid pine table in the middle of the stone floor with the kitchen units and appliances sectioned at either end of the room with a large and well used stove cooker along the wall beneath the windows. With the flat spiralling steps leading down from the hallway that entered two dining rooms, one emergency exit and two doorways that open onto the main hallway.

While all was quiet, Joseph had repaired two security cameras in the entrance hall and had a heated argument with the housekeeper. After taking his tools back to his office, he watched his security team change shifts fluidly and efficiently.

"Nice work. Just remember the security camera over the stables is on the blink." He looked over at the monitors when the door closed. Simon was getting himself settled for his shift. "Make sure Kevin checks the blind spot every time he walks his usual root."

"Sure boss." Simon nodded as he set his flask on the desk and his coat over his chair. "Want me to double check the cameras down the hall? I think I saw a loose wire."

Joseph rubbed the back of his neck as he responded. "I fixed it. Try and make sure the guys know that the system is old and they can't rely on it. They do things the old way for the time being."

Simon kicked his feet up and absently flicked through the log book. "When are we getting the new equipment?"

"When I ask for it." He grabbed his jacket and folded it over his arm. "Make sure you remind them, Simon. I do not want to be called unless something happens."

"Sure, sure. No problem boss."

Joseph stared at the young man for a second before shaking his head and leaving. He climbed the main staircase to personally check on the west side of the palace. Seeing all was calm in the glow of lamplight, he made his way back down the stairs.

_

* * *

Dining Room. _

"You are quiet this evening."

Clarisse set her fork down. "I'm a little tired."

Dabbing his lips with his napkin, Rupert watched his wife. "You have had a rather long day. Why don't we take dessert in front of the fire? You can put your feet up." He pushed his chair back.

"I think I may get some fresh air."

Rupert paused mid-stand for a second before moving around the table to rest his hands on her shoulders. "That sounds like a refreshing idea. Clear your head and relax you." He squeezed her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Say hello to Joseph."

"What makes you think I will see Joseph?" She asked quietly, straightening her knife and fork needlessly on her half eaten plate.

"If I remember correctly, our Head of Security has the night off. I'm sure he'll be around some place. Lurking in the shadows and so on."

Clarisse shook her head. "Are you going to continue to tease him, Rupert? I don't understand why you do it. It makes him so uncomfortable."

He stepped back to allow her room to stand. "I have my reasons."

"And yet, you tell me you are not jealous."

"Surprising as it sounds, jealously isn't one of those reasons. I know you are my wife. I know you love me. I also know you will think of your duty before thinking about love." He took her hands and pulled her against him. "Have a pleasant walk."

Pulling back from the warm hug, she chided. "Please don't tease him."

"Then, we will just become good friends, him and I." Rupert promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Leaving the dining room, she walked towards the end of the hall to look out over the garden. Lights glowed from the flowerbeds and the lamps lining the paths. It made the gardens look almost enchanted.

Stopping by her rooms to collect her shawl, she quietly made her way outside and into the slightly warmer night air. For weeks now she had waited on warmer weather. There was only so much one could do indoors while it rained heavily.

Walking down the path towards the small garden she had come to think of as a rather important and memorable safe haven, she listened to the noise of insects in the grass and surrounding foliage. The darkness in the corners where the lights did not reach were ideal for those who wanted to escape notice and as she passed through the garden, she saw a fox dart from the shadows and across the path.

Startled briefly, she watched the fox run speedily across the neatly cut lawn and out of sight. Pulling the shawl tighter around her shoulders to keep it from slipping, she continued her walk towards the stables where she could take a few moments to look in on her treasures.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Kevin bowed his head as he walked along the stable path and onwards towards the lake.

"Good evening." She smiled.

Lifting the stable door latch, she slipped inside. Spying two of her horses peeking out of their stables, she grabbed a handful of sugar-beat and draped her shawl over the bench. "Now, what are you two talking about?" She smiled as Jasper whinnied and Alice kicked at her door. "Well, how nice of you to be so pleased to see me, my darlings."

Holding out her hand, she let Jasper feed on the 'beat. "I'm sure you will both feel better once you are in the field. You have been cooped up inside a long time."

"They will need the exercise to run off the sugar-beat you always feed them." Joseph leaned against the stable door.

Clarisse looked up sharply from feeding Alice her share of the 'beat. Her shocked look slipped away and melted into a warm smile. "I can spoil them. They did have Colic, so both deserve to be pampered."

"They are getting fat."

"Joseph!" She laughed, covering Alice's ears.

"It's true." He picked up the shawl as he walked towards her. "Now, if you'll allow me?" He held up the shawl and gestured it towards her.

Quickly dipping her hands into the large blue barrel of water and shaking her wet hands, she turned her back to him. "Are you taking me somewhere?"

Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, his hands smoothed over her neck as he pulled them back. "The lake."

She felt Goosebumps rise all over where his hands had touched. "What about security?"

He took her hand in his and folded her fingers over his arm. "Kevin will be well passed the lake by now. After that, we will have some time to ourselves."

"We'll be seen." She told him.

"You seem to forget, I am the Head of Security." He caressed her hand as they walked towards the door. "I wrote the security check rosters."

"Hmm." She smiled. "I can already see this is an advantage to us."

"More so." He chuckled. "Having entrusted the chef this afternoon with a list, I have a surprise for you."

The smile vanished. "You didn't."

"Now, don't look at me like that. I didn't say anything." He sighed. "The point was, being the Head of Security gives me some power to do things others under me can not."

"Ah." She nodded, finally understanding. The fear of someone else knowing about them was quickly fading away. Turning speculative, she looked at him curiously. "What was on this list?"

"As I said, it is a surprise."

"Well," She reached out to push on the stable door. "Let's go and find out."

Joseph pushed the door and held it open as they both stepped outside.

_

* * *

King and Queen's Rooms. _

"Father?" Pierre knocked on the partially open door. "May I speak with you?"

Rupert turned from contemplating the flames and waved his son to come in. "What is it, son?"

Tentatively sitting on the large couch, he stared at his hands nervously. "I've made a decision."

"About?" Rupert set his untouched glass on the fireplace mantle.

"I'm going to be a Pastor." He quickly continued. "I've already spoken with my teacher and he agrees."

Frowning in thought, Rupert absently picked up a book from the side table as he walked towards his armchair. After settling into it, he relaxed. "What made you change your mind and when?" He asked calmly.

Pierre straightened his back and looked at his Father. "While I was in Italy, I went to confession. My teacher was my confider." Hesitating as he spoke, he shifted his eyes towards the fire. "I am in love, Father. This way I can follow my heart completely. I will not have to choose between the two. I can have both."

"And… where is this love you speak of?"

Swallowing, Pierre stood and moved to stand where his Father had a few minutes ago in front of the fire. "At this moment, sleeping in the guest room."

Rupert snapped his book shut. "What?"

He nodded. "I haven't told her, so please don't get upset."

"I will get upset!" Rupert said heatedly, but mellowed considerably when Pierre picked up his discarded and untouched glass of Bourbon and swallowed the lot in one go. "Have you spoken to your Mother about this?"

Pierre shook his head as he turned to refill his glass. "I wanted to inform you first. Mother-"

"Your Mother will not be as hard to tell. I understand." Rupert sighed and rubbed his face. "Why is it that so many changes are happening in such a short time?" He asked himself quietly.

"Changes?" Pierre inquired having obviously heard his Father. Seeing that he wasn't going to be answered, he thought it was a good idea to make his leave and find his Mother. "I will bid you goodnight, Father." He paused before moving to leave. "Thank you for listening."

Rupert nodded as he set his book on the side table. "Believe it or not, Pierre, I only want what is best for you. I want you to follow your heart, but please think hard about this."

"I have, Father. Goodnight."

Still sitting in his chair long after Pierre left, Rupert's thoughts were multiplying. At this moment, somewhere on the palace grounds, Joseph was wooing Clarisse. Shaking his head at the thought, he sighed. Joseph wasn't wooing her, he was just as scared as she was and neither of them wanted to ruin what was promising to be a great friendship. If they took their friendship to another level, Rupert knew that they wouldn't put themselves before their country.

When Rupert hired Joseph, he was looking for the best there was in security. He wanted his family to be safe and he wanted his wife to be safe most of all. Without Clarisse, he would be lost and without his son's, he wouldn't know how to cope. Though he loved his wife completely, he still understood the duty in which she is passionate about upholding. She was truly a Godsend to him and he couldn't have chosen a better person to love and rule with.

He knew what true love was, for he had been in love, the love he could see in Joseph's eyes when with Clarisse. Be it a long time ago, before marrying Clarisse, it was not meant to work. He was young at the time and he was to become King. As a young man he had befriended a girl who was not from an upper-class family of which he was not even allowed to associate with. Back then things were different, so now with Clarisse's feelings and Joseph's, he felt he understood the two and wanted to help them.

With Pierre's newest revelation, Rupert wasn't sure he could take anymore surprises. But with Pierre's decision, he could have a family and still produce an heir, which made it that more accepting. Rupert's only hope now was that Philippe behaved himself in America and took the news of him becoming King with calmed ease after being told as a boy that it was Pierre's duty to take the crown.

"Dear God what a mess." He grumbled to himself.

_

* * *

Lake. _

Joseph's eyes followed the square of melon as it was plucked from the small container. It's journey continued upwards until smooth lips parted to allow access to the juicy fruit. As she chewed, he watched her.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked.

She placed another piece of melon into her mouth and chewed slowly.

He reached into a slightly larger container and moved closer to her. "I gather you didn't eat much during dinner."

She watched as he leaned onto his right arm a little behind her as he held up a square of kiwi. Eyeing him for a moment, she slowly opened her mouth for him.

Completely absorbed by her lips as they sucked in the kiwi, he found another fruit. A slice of banana was soon waiting for her to swallow, but as soon as she turned her head further towards him, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pushed his hand towards his own mouth. She watched in the same way he had and became just as lost.

"Joseph." She whispered, falling forward.

The leather of his jacket creaked as he swayed towards her. His lips brushed against hers and held for a dreamy second before he tilted his head to the side to merge his mouth with hers. He heard and felt her sigh as it left her lips. "Mi amor." He whispered into the kiss as his Spanish heart rapidly thumped against his chest.

Clarisse smiled and tilted her head when his lips journeyed across her cheek towards her neck. "Hmm, Joseph…" She brought her hand up to cup the back of his head. "I have this wonderful feeling when you speak Spanish."

Chuckling against her skin, he gently guided her backwards. Once she was laying on the blanket, he was free to move his left hand over hers where it was caressing his neck. Turning his head to press a kiss into her palm, he sighed. "Mi querido."

"Mmm, I like hearing you say that."

"I shall be sure to use it often in only your presence, my darling." He smiled against her hand. "My love, my heart." He kissed her fingers when she curled them around his.

Simply enjoying the moment for what it was, a special meeting of souls, she relaxed into his arms and looked out across the water. Forgetting the world, she thought of what a future with this man could mean.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	5. Part I: Chapter 5: Joseph's Prologue

_

* * *

__Joseph's Prologue._

Shifting a little to gain feeling back in his legs, he turned his head to a more comfortable angle. His nose breathed in deeply, taking in a sweet and wonderful aroma. "Hmm." He moaned softly, before his eyes blinked open.

"You fell asleep." She tipped her head back to see his face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and returned her smile.

Turning her hand in his, she laced them together and studied them. "I rather enjoyed it. Just being here, with you."

"Falling asleep during a pleasant evening is quite unforgivable." He said with a rough voice. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes and moving to sit up, he slipped his hand from hers to stand. "I had better walk you back to the palace." He checked his watch and sighed. "I am sure security is panicking."

Clarisse stretched elegantly before reaching up her hand to him. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet and stood looking down at her with an affectionate look. She took his right hand and moved closer until their bodies touched. "I have had a wonderful time."

"I will make it up to you." He chuckled, clutching her hand in his. "Like I said, falling asleep was unforgivable."

She bent her head to rest against his shoulder. "Just being with you…" She sighed. "Being with you has this rather calming affect on me. I feel completely at one with myself just being near you."

"I'm flattered." He smiled and she laughed into his jacket. Gently pushing on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes as her head came up. "I have enjoyed this evening too." He said in a quiet voice.

Reaching up to hold his face, she pressed a few light kisses to his lips. Smiling widely, she brushed the back of her fingers over his chin. "When did you start growing this?" She asked, referring to his speckled beard.

"You don't like it?" He asked, running his own hand over the growing stubble.

"Oh no, I rather enjoy the feel of it on my skin." She blushed.

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek once and then her lips for a long and languid moment.

"Mmm." She sighed contentedly. "I do like this." Her fingers lightly scratched his chin as her face bore an assault of gentle kisses.

"It's getting cooler as the night goes on. We should go." He pressed one final kiss to her lips before bending to fold the blanket and pack up the empty containers of fruit.

Joseph left the boxes and blanket in the stables to collect in the morning. He escorted Clarisse to the palace without being seen by Kevin or the guards dotted around the grounds. Having set up the system himself, Joseph knew where the cameras were and managed to avoid them. It wasn't easy, but there were no acrobatics involved.

Stopping at the double doors which opened onto the main stairs, Clarisse hesitated going inside. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. Joseph reached for her hand and kissed it. "I will see you in the morning, my darling." He then smiled softly as he said, "Sueños dulces."

Matching his smile, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Joseph."

_

* * *

King and Queen's Suite._

Slipping on her robe, Clarisse made her way from the bathroom to her dresser, where she sat every morning and evening. Uncapping one of her night creams, she looked up and caught her reflection. At such a late hour, she had voted on a short shower to refresh herself. Her face was still full of colour from the warmth, but she could see a difference in her cheeks and eyes.

Applying the cream to her skin, she couldn't help but think back to being startled by Joseph in the stables. A liquid feeling had practically flooded her stomach and her heart had literally beat itself to oblivion. She had been expecting him, but hadn't hoped to expect anything but a small walk and pleasant conversation.

She wiped her fingers on a tissue before spending a moment staring at the bed in the mirrors reflection. Untying the robe and laying it over a chair, she pulled back the covers and slid between cool sheets. When she was settled and had switched the lamp off, she felt Rupert shift around.

"You're coming to bed late." He said in a deep rumble, his voice full of sleep. "Did you notify security?"

"I didn't, but I was safe. You needn't worry." She told him quietly, her voice dropping to match the stillness of the room. "Go back to sleep, dear. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was hounded by security when they could not locate you." Rolling to his side, he reached for her hand and held it between them.

She smiled into the darkness. "I'm sorry."

"Kevin was beside himself when he could not find you in the stables."

Hearing a teasing tone beginning to hint his words, she pulled her hand away. "Don't you start. I'm tired."

He chuckled. "I'm sure if they knew the truth, a few rumours might fly by morning."

"And they would be just that, rumours. Of which there would be no truth to it." She turned over and pushed her hand under the pillow.

"Perhaps."

After getting comfortable in the new position, she felt his arm move over her waist to capture her hand. "Are you really tired?"

"I have an early start and a long day ahead." She let out a small breath. "But no, I'm not too tired."

"Pierre came to see me." He told her immediately. "He has come to the decision of becoming a parish priest where he can be free to marry. In fact," He paused long enough to roll onto his back. "He has told me of his love for another."

Clarisse quickly turned and gave him her full attention. "He hasn't spoken of this to me. Who does he love? Oh Rupert, think of what this could mean."

"I know, I know." He smiled.

"An heir. Oh goodness," She laughed lightly. "This is truly a good thing, Rupert."

"I know." He said much quieter.

Reaching for the lamp, she turned it on. "Are you alright?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine. The last few months are just catching up with me. I think Pierre has grown into a good man."

"Philippe will too. Just give him some time. He will surprise us both." Leaning over him, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let's sleep on this good news and celebrate with Pierre tomorrow."

"Hmm." He nodded, closing his eyes. "Did Pierre find you?"

She stopped in her twist to reach the lamp. "No. Was he looking for me?" Her eyes focused on the window as she thought of Pierre walking down to the lake and finding herself and Joseph in such a position. Though nothing had actually happened, she knew if Pierre knew about them, things could only go two ways.

_

* * *

Servant Quarters._

Joseph checked in with Steven and found Kevin and Samuel also in the room. Apparently the Queen had disappeared and they had been trying to page him all evening. When he checked his belt for his pager, he realised it was actually in his desk drawer.

He told them he found the Queen by the stables and had played chaperone until she retired. Which was the truth, just without the details on how he was looking for her in the first place or that he had planned to whisk her away for a few hours.

With his pager in hand, he left the office to retire himself to bed for the evening. Stopping in front of his door, he searched for his keys. He looked up at the sound of footfalls on the tiled floor. "Your Highness?"

"Can I speak with you, Joe?" Pierre asked, casting a look behind him and then over Joseph's shoulder.

"Certainly." He unlocked and opened the door. "What can I do for you?" He shucked his jacket and hung it on the back of the door. Unclipping his holster, Joseph let it hang open while he reached into his wardrobe.

Pierre never liked guns, so his focus zoned in on the weapon for a second. Snapping his eyes to Joseph, he instantly came to the point of his visit. "I saw you by the lake this evening."

Joseph stared into the darkened depths with a sudden sinking feeling.

Knowing this wasn't a casual conversation, Pierre strode to the door and closed it. Joseph's jacket whacked lightly against the wood at the sudden momentum. "What are you doing, Joe? You can't be serious about this." He turned. "Another man's wife?"

"Are you sure it isn't the fact that she is your mother?" Joseph questioned calmly as he removed his gun and pulled out the magazine.

"Her being my mother has nothing to do with why I'm here." Pierre told him hotly. "It's _who_ she is that is the problem. Her status. Joe, you can't-"

"Can't what?" Joseph turned his head to look at the young prince. "Be human? Can't have feelings? Can't love another? Can't what, Pierre?"

Stunned, Pierre's eyes widened.

Catching himself being disrespectful, Joseph sighed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. That was out of line. I apologise."

Pierre swallowed. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, Joe. I'm here to advise you against it. If my Father found out, I very much doubt he would be forgiving."

Joseph closed the wardrobe and turned to face Pierre with a look of understanding. He'd had those very same thoughts until Clarisse spoke to him. With Pierre knowing about them, it could be beneficial or it could turn to be awkward.

"Your Father knows." He moved across the room.

"What?" Pierre stuttered. "How? Are you going to be arrested? Joe?"

"Do you mind if I sit? My feet hurt every evening after I come off shift." Joseph sat down in the only armchair in the room. "Pull up a chair and I'll tell you what is going on. But this is between the two of us."

Grabbing the ottoman from in front of the dead fire, the young prince sat down. "You have my word."

Joseph nodded.

"I love your mother." He said as he looked through Pierre with a faraway look in his eyes. "I have for a long time."

_

* * *

8.02am._

_Queen's Office._

Scribbling on a piece of paper to find if there was any life left in her pen, Clarisse reached into her desk to pull out a similar black fountain pen. Her thumb brushed something cool as she pulled her hand from the drawer. Glancing down, a smile quickly formed at the sight of a small peach coloured rose.

Lifting the neatly cut flower to her nose, she closed her eyes. The heavenly smell immediately transported her to the time she and Joseph had stood in the rose greenhouse. The day she approached him about his staring and his feelings. She remembered the smell of roses and the young roses she had been tending to.

Completely forgetting about her work for the moment, she stood and strolled slowly to the large glass doors. Looking out over the grounds, she caught sight of the man on her mind talking with Steven and two other men. They were on the other side of the lawn, but she could see he was wearing a light coloured shirt with dark pants. His gun was on display as was the radio attached to his belt.

Feeling the heat of the sun through the glass, she twisted the lock and pushed the door open a little to let in some of the fresh breeze. Checking the time, she knew she must get back to work if she planned on finishing a majority of the reading, signing and writing before lunch.

After one last inhale, she placed the rose in a small glass on her desk. She sat down and rummaged for the pen she had in her hand a few minutes ago.

_

* * *

5 Hours Later._

Entering with a stealthy pace, he was across the room unnoticed for a good few minutes. It was almost one and time for a midday stroll around the gardens. It was mostly to break away from a vigorous workload, meeting or a boring morning, but more often than not it was to steal a few minutes alone. Though they had stolen moments together over the years without letting themselves know consciously, they did use the time to talk about palace matters and upcoming events.

With her ladies maids standing by the window and the palace housekeeper talking with the Queen about some matter, he let himself cast his eyes over the desk. Spotting the rose sitting in a glass, he could somehow tell she was having a rather quiet day.

He cleared his throat quietly but not imposingly. He watched her head turned towards him as she continued to talk to Mrs Kout, the housekeeper.

"Thank you, Mrs Kout. We can discuss this more later." Clarisse nodded to her ladies maids and waited for them to follow the housekeeper from the room.

"It is midday, Your Majesty." Joseph told her needlessly.

She removed her reading glasses as she looked up at him. He was still without his jacket, but she could now clearly see he wore a black tie and a grey shirt, which was tucked into black pants held by a black leather belt.

"How warm is it outside?" She asked as she sat back and pulled either side of her suit jacket over her chest.

"Warm enough to walk outside without a coat, ma'am." He waited as she stood and checked her hair in the wall mirror behind the desk. His eyes watched closely as she used a fingertip to rub away some lipstick from the corner of her mouth.

Catching his eyes in the mirror, she raised her eyebrows at him and smiled when he looked away. "I think Pierre is riding with Anna. Maybe we could walk by the stables and catch him on his return."

"Is there something you wish to speak to him about?" He asked.

Walking through the double doors and onto the patio, she waited for Joseph to walk beside her. "I haven't spoken to him this morning. He had already left when it was time for breakfast. I should like to see if he is alright. He was looking for me last night, apparently."

Joseph nodded. "I know. He came to see me."

"Oh?" She looked across the lawn. "Anything I should worry about?"

"Not really. Lets just say, he was rather concerned about my behaviour towards you."

Clarisse smiled. "I gather he was quite upset."

"I'm afraid I snapped at him." He confessed.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped and turned to him. "You apologised, I'm sure." Knowing he would have, because he wasn't the kind of man to be deliberately disrespectful. "I'm not surprised he confronted you. He is his Father's son, after all."

"He was quite concerned, adamant even, that I stop what I'm doing." He looked down for a moment and then up to see her frown. "I'm not going to stop." He told her solemnly. "I couldn't if I tried."

Glancing at his eyes from her slightly turned stance, she nodded and started walking again.

"We talked for a while. After I had told him of the King's knowledge about us and his consent. He was confused." Joseph explained quietly.

"His image of his Mother-" She started to say depreciatingly, but Joseph gently placed his hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to face him with a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, dropped his hand and looked over at the gardeners tending to a privet bush and a line of small shrubs. His eyes returned to hers. "If you wish for this to end-"

The silence between them hit with a jolt. They turned as one and continued walking until they came upon the private garden they took shelter in many times during their midday strolls. Clarisse stared into the fountain as Joseph stood at the entrance. He didn't want to be surprised by any visitors while they talked.

"We both knew this wasn't going to be easy." She turned.

He nodded. "We did."

"We knew some would eventually notice."

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

Clarisse looked at the ground. "I'm not sure."

"Would you prefer to keep things like they were before?"

Uncertain of her answer, she walked towards him. Once she was close enough to talk in quieter tones, she placed her hand on his forearm. "What do you want, Joseph?"

He stared into her eyes thinking about what he wanted from this relationship. He knew it was a potential failure in the beginning, but had tried to hold onto the forbidden love between them. Even now he wasn't sure the depth of her own feelings, and yet he hoped there was something there.

"Whatever I _want_ is impossible." His voice was thick with emotion. "What I can give is plausible." He covered her hand. "But right now, I can't have anything."

"Do you think we should stop this pursuit?" She questioned quietly.

Turning towards her, he lowered his voice. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Right now I am in no position to court you." His face contorted as if pained by the words he spoke. "I don't even have the honour or the permission to dance with you. If I can't have such a simple thing, then we should both know it is quite impossible to hide a relationship."

"Joseph." She whispered.

He shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, Clarisse. I was thinking with my heart instead of my head when I allowed this to continue."

She squeezed his arm. "We both made the decision. We were listening to our hearts. I am also to blame."

"No." He smiled to lighten the sullen mood as he stood up straight. "You are Queen. And Queen's, are never to blame."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh Joseph. You are so good to me."

"Just remember, Clarisse, that I will always be with you. Whenever you need me. I'll be here." He promised, sliding his hand up her arm to touch her cheek and hold it in his palm. His thumb caressed her smooth skin lovingly.

Her eyes smiled into his as she leaned into his broad chest. She kissed him slowly to savour the moment, the taste and the love she felt. With that lasting kiss etched into their memories, they pulled back and moved to safer distances.

"I shall escort you to the stables… Your Majesty." He checked their surroundings before walking along the path behind his Queen.

At least they still had walks and moments they could share. If it was deemed impossible to carry out a relationship, which it was with so many eyes around them, then they had to hold onto the only things they could have, each other being there.

_

* * *

End of Part I_

_Summary for Part II:_ Rupert is worried about Clarisse and Philippe get into trouble.


End file.
